


i'm surrounded by your embrace

by darkrosemind



Series: dianetti prompts [10]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing, bi character(s), dianetti, dianetti cuteness, in the middle of the night, married dianetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: Gina can't sleep one night, so she ends up baking brownies (and getting distracted from them by Rosa)





	i'm surrounded by your embrace

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from Raymond: gina and rosa baking something in the middle of the night!! Basically cute dianetti
> 
> title lyrics from 'halo' by Beyonce

She doesn't know why, but she can't sleep. She reaches for her phone, trying to move as little as possible because Rosa's arm is slung over her body. Gina turns on her phone― not much is going on online at the dead of night, but her Australian followers are living it up. Gina sighs, aimlessly scrolling through her Twitter feed without really paying attention to what's going on.

She drops her phone on her chest, and with a grunt, she picks it up and slides it back onto the nightstand. Gina turns over to look at Rosa. Rosa's black curls fan out around her head on the pillow, and her chest rises and falls slowly with each breath. Her eyes are closed and she breathes calmly through her nose in her sleep.

Gina smiles and tucks a lock of Rosa's hair behind the woman's ear. She surveys her sleeping wife through the moonlight streaming in through the window before dropping her head back onto her pillow. Gina snuggles into Rosa's side and closes her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.

It doesn't help her sleep. Gina matches her breathing pace to Rosa's, but her eyes refuse to get heavy. It's probably her own fault, after all, for sleeping in until noon (it was Saturday, don't judge her).

With a huff, Gina carefully slides out of bed, trying to disturb Rosa as little as possible. She tiptoes to the closed door of their bedroom and opens it as quietly as she can; proceeding to shut the door behind her and walk down the hall to the kitchen.

Gina opens the fridge and stares into it. After looking through it (read; blankly staring and not comprehending anything), she shuts it and shivers because of the cold. Gina opens a cupboard next. After briefly debating if it would be a good idea to make ramen at two in the morning, Gina shuts the cupboard and bites her lip. She spots her laptop in the corner of her eyes; it sits in the middle of the kitchen table, still open.

Gina walks over and turns it on. It opens the browser to her email, where she spots a food email blast from Charles. Gina shrugs and opens it― it's not like she has anything better to do.

She scrolls past a poultry restaurant review, a paragraph discussing the controversies of marinara sauce, and a video on how to mince garlic properly before her eyes land on a brownie recipe. Gina leans forward― the brownie recipe has caught her interest.

She only manages to read into a few of the ingredients before wrinkling her nose and vetoing Charles's brownie recipe. Gina opens up a new tab and searches for a different (and better, not so gross) brownie recipe. She finally finds a pretty simple one and brings the laptop into the kitchen, setting it on the counter and gathering the ingredients.

Before long, Gina's got everything she needs― cocoa powder, flour, eggs, chocolate chips, butter, sugar, vanilla extract, and whatever else goes into brownies. She pulls out a bowl from a cupboard and starts mixing the ingredients.  

Gina's melting the butter in the microwave when Detective Rosa Diaz walks into the kitchen, bleary-eyed and confused. "Gina," she says in a hoarse voice, "what are you doing?"

"Making brownies," Gina says simply, grinning at her wife's expression. "Wanna help?"

"Wanna sleep," Rosa replies. "Come back to bed."

"Then who's gonna make the brownies?" Gina teases with a smile on her face.

"At two in the morning?" Rosa asks in disbelief, rubbing her eyes. "I told you that you shouldn't have slept till one in the afternoon," she mutters.

"Okay, I slept till like 12:45," Gina protests. "I mean, you shouldn't have gotten up at eight freaking thirty. Now you're too tired to make brownies with me."

"Am not," Rosa says, straightening her back. "I'm super awake. Super duper awake."

"So convincing," Gina laughs, walking over to Rosa and sliding her arms around Rosa's waist. Rosa involuntarily leans into Gina for support, and Gina hugs Rosa close.

Rosa shivers. "I'm not tired," she mumbles feebly into Gina's shoulder, relishing in the warmth of her wife. "But I'm cold." She breaks the hug and rubs her bare arms. Gina leans up and kissed Rosa on the cheek.

"I got you," she says, and walks over to the living room. Gina grabs her wolf blanket from the couch and brings it back to the kitchen with her. She tucks the blanket over Rosa's shoulders and grins as Rosa pulls Wolfie around her tighter. "Now, I'm gonna make brownies," Gina announces, walking back to the counter where the abandoned bowl of batter sits. Rosa follows her and props herself up on the counter, with Wolfie still tucked around her shoulders.

"I'm gon' watch," Rosa decides sleepily, leaning her head against one of the cupboards. Gina smiles and grabs Rosa's hand, placing a delicate kiss on her knuckles before turning back to the brownies. Gina hums a song under her breath as she mixes the brownie batter with a spoon.

Rosa watches between the locks of hair that fall around her face. She smiles softly as she watches Gina dance a little while stirring the batter.

When Gina places the bowl on the counter next to Rosa and goes to grab a pan, Rosa quickly steals a spoonful of batter. She tucks the stray strands of hair behind her ear before sticking the entire spoon in her mouth.

Right on cue, Gina turns around and gasps in mock horror. "Rosa Diaz, how _dare_ you steal my brownie batter! You're not even helping!"

"You don't need my help. All you need is my presence," Rosa answers smartly, holding out the (now empty) spoon.

"Ugh, touche," Gina says, taking the spoon and tossing it into the sink. "I hate it when you're right."

"Mhmm," Rosa murmurs, jumping off of the counter; Wolfie still firmly wrapped around her body. She walks closer to Gina and lays a kiss on her jaw.

"Let me put the brownies in the oven, at least!" Gina laughs, dodging Rosa's kisses. She quickly pours the batter into the pan and grabs oven mitts before opening the oven. Rosa pouts as Gina quickly shoves the brownies into the oven and shuts it.

"They're in the oven now," Rosa observes, pulling Gina close to her and kissing the woman's neck. Gina grins widely. Without taking off her oven mitts, she pulls her arms around Rosa's neck and kisses her softly.

"You taste like brownie batter," Gina says when they break away. "How dare you."

"Well, now you at least know that it's _good_ brownie batter," Rosa says. "I mean, you're gonna bake, so I'm gonna steal a little bit of whatever you're making before it goes into the oven."

"Salmonella," Gina says, still staring up at Rosa, caught up in her wife's presence. "You'll get salmonella."

"Nah," Rosa dismisses before pressing her lips to Gina's again. Wolfie falls to the floor around Rosa's legs as the two women kiss.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Gina mumbles into the kiss. She pulls off her oven mitts and guides Rosa over to the counter, where she fumbles with her laptop with one hand. Gina opens her music and plays a song at random. 'Halo' by Beyonce comes on and Gina leads Rosa out to the living room. Rosa's arms are around Gina's waist, and Gina's arms are settled around Rosa's neck.

"Baby I can see your halo," Gina sings along softly, as Rosa twirls her around. She spins back into Rosa's arms and presses her forehead to Rosa's. Rosa closes her eyes and leans into Gina's lips, and they're kissing softly as the song plays in the background. "You know you're my saving grace," Gina mumbles when they break apart.

"I love you," Rosa murmurs. She holds Gina close, pressing her hands against Gina's back as they sway to the music.

They dance to a few more songs before Rosa starts to smell the brownies. "Hey, it smells good," Rosa says. Gina's eyes widen as she pulls away from Rosa.

"Shit! I forgot to set the timer!" She says in disbelief before dashing off to the kitchen. Rosa follows with mild amusement.

"They're probably not burnt―"

"Shit! Hot, hot!" Gina yelps, grabbing the oven mitts from the floor and pulling them on. She proceeds to pull out the pan and sets it on top of the stove.

"Just slightly crispy, then," Rosa observes as Beyonce continues to play in the background. "I'm sure they're still good."

"Of course they're gonna be good," Gina says, dusting her hands on her legs. " _I_ made them."

Rosa laughs and gazes softly at the love of her life. She sure as hell loves her wife so much.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm currently working on a few other dianetti prompts, but i am still accepting!! hope u liked this!!


End file.
